In computing, a mouse is a pointing device that allows for fine control of a graphical user interface on a computer. Computer mice, however, are external to computers and thus may lack portability. As a result, laptops, netbooks, and other portable computing devices typically do not include mice. Instead, trackpads, pointing sticks, or touchscreens have been used. Though portable, such pointing devices suffer from poor precision and inferior usability when compared to computer mice.